


Ghosts Can Die?

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: "Hermione takes a vacation and finds friends both new and old. With her brains and wand, she can save the day and find a deeper connection with her new friend"





	Ghosts Can Die?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [OffTheBeatenPath](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OffTheBeatenPath) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione hasn’t been able to take a vacation in years! After her break from Ron, she decides enough is enough and books a getaway to Bamburgh. Ready to enjoy the sand and sun, as well as explore the castle and other local hot spots, Hermione finds herself right in the middle of a murder investigation. Not exactly what she had planned, but she can’t help but jump in to help. Besides, the investigation team isn’t half bad. Maybe it won’t be such a horrible vacation after all?
> 
> Kinks: Light BDSM, Castle sex, Red Knickers, Hermione on top, Oral, Sexual Deductions  
> Squicks: Blood play, HARSH Ron bashing (some is allowed, she did just break things off with him), Vomit, Mary & Rosie (let’s pretend they don’t exist), Vomit, Infidelity, Watersports  
> Additional Notes: John laughing at Sherlock in shorts. John having to give either Hermione or Sherlock medical attention. Whoever Hermione is paired with should be completely oblivious to Hermione’s affections at first. Keep Hermione magical.

** Ghosts Can Die? **

**By: Snarky Granger**

 

Hermione walked up to Bamburgh Castle to meet up with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes to watch some reenactments.  She first met the two at Glororum Farmhouse, a bed and breakfast just outside of the village of Bamburgh. As she walked, she thought back to how they first met. She was in the breakfast nook, enjoying a pot of tea and reading a book from the farmhouse’s library. She was told about this delightful inn by Luna Potter. She and Harry suggested that she get away from the madness of her and Ron’s split. Hermione allowed Luna to make all the arrangements while she packed for two weeks.

Sherlock had come into the kitchen and sat down at a table nearby her nook. He was unnerving her with his staring; it made her squirm a tad. When his companion came into the room, she felt more comfortable until she overheard them talking. They were arguing about her because John didn’t believe what Sherlock was telling him. Hermione could not believe how accurate his assessment of her was. She nearly darted out of the room, but she took a deep breath and finished her teapot.

“Sherlock, stop!” John exclaimed.

“What, John?” Sherlock looked at him puzzled.

“You are making her uncomfortable.”

Sherlock flashed her a glance. “She does seem a bit tense.” He tapped his chin with his fingers before he glanced down. “How did I let you convince me to wear shorts?”

John snickered, “You need some sun, Sherlock.” John took a sip of his tea. “We are going walk around Bamburgh and absorb its history.”

“Fine.” Sherlock grumbled. He would have preferred to stay and read. “I will peruse the books later.”

John nodded his head before he rose from his chair. “Let’s go, Sherlock. I want to check out the church.”

“Alright, John. I will humour you today. Tomorrow, I want to go one of the islands. I heard that one of them has a castle.”

“Okay, Sherlock.” John turned around and nodded toward Hermione before he walked out of the room.

Sherlock slowly rose as he finished his tea. He wandered over to her table. “Excuse me, miss, did I make you uncomfortable?”

Hermione’s eyes went slightly wide for a split second before she cleared her throat. “Um…yes. I was surprised how accurate you were.” Hermione tilted her head to look at him. “How did you know that I was in a war. That ended two years ago.”

“Really?”

Hermione nodded. “Did you read my mind?” Sherlock shook his head. “Oh!” Hermione looked surprised as her book fell closed. “Then how?” 

Sherlock sat down before he answered her.

“So, you want to know, do you?” Sherlock’s lips tightened.

“Yes, Sherlock.”

He looked at her in surprise.

“I overheard your companion.”

“Oh, right, John.” Sherlock smirked but it slipped right off when he realized something. “May I have your name, Miss…”

“Oh!” Hermione got a bit flustered when she realized that she had forgotten her manners. “I am Hermione Granger.” She held out her hand and he shook it quickly.

“Hello Hermione, I am Sherlock Holmes. You might have heard of me.”

“The detective?”

“Yes,”

“My parents talked about you to me when I visited them recently. They told me you nearly died due to some criminal mastermind?” Hermione tilted her head curiously.

Sherlock shifted in his seat as he thought about Moriarty letting them live. John had suggested that they have a quick getaway. He hastily agreed to get away from Mycroft’s watchful eye. “Yes, well. I am actually surprised that he let us live.”

“He was there too?” Hermione pointed to the door.

“Yes, John Watson was there too. He had a bomb strapped to him.” Hermione’s eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped.

“Sherlock?” John walked back into the room. “Oh, hello. I am John, Sherlock’s friend.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

Hermione got up and gave him a hug. “Oh, you poor man, how did you ever escape?”

John grunted at the initial contact, but quickly wrapped his arms around her soft body. He quickly took a deep breath before he shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly couldn’t tell you.”

Hermione released him as she stepped back to give him. “I am sorry for my rash hug. Luna must be rubbing off on me.” Hermione muttered. “I am forgetting to introduce myself, which would surprise my best friends.” She gave him a bashful smile.

“John, this is Hermione Granger.” Sherlock called out to jar Hermione and John out of their stupors. “Oh, and John, I was right.”

“With what, Sherlock?” John looked down at his seated companion.

“Her being in a war.” John looked at Sherlock’s smug face then turned to look at the young lady.

“Really?” Hermione nodded. “But you look so young!”

Hermione scoffed, but realized that he was right. “I am twenty-one years old.”

“Twenty-one?” John looked at her in surprise.

“Yes, my teen years were not the easiest, being friends with a certain Harry Potter,” Hermione sighed as she rubbed her face.

“Ah…the boy-who-lived,” remarked Sherlock.

Hermione’s head popped up in shock.

“Boy-who-Lived?” John looked at them both puzzled.

“How do you know him, Sherlock?” Hermione asked tentatively as she pondered whether or not she needed to erase their memory of it.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock pompously.

“Who’s Mycroft?”

“Mycroft is Sherlock’s brother and he has a high-level job in the British Government, but I still don’t know who Harry Potter is.”

“Harry Potter survived the killing curse, not just once, but twice from a Dark Wizard.” Hermione promptly stated.

“Magic?” John did a double take when he realized she said wizard.

“Yes, John, magic. Keep up.” Sherlock shifted in his seat.

Hermione slid her wand out of her wand holder on her arm into her hand. “Yes, magic. I didn’t realize that I was a witch until I got my letter to attend Hogwarts, a magical school.” Hermione held up a stick. “This is my wand.”

“It’s your second one, isn’t it?” Sherlock inquired.

“How did you know that?”

“It looks too brand new, and no markings to show that it was used in a war.” Sherlock leaned back.

“Actually, it is my third wand, although I don’t call using Bellatrix Lestrange’s wand mine.” Hermione grumbled. “I lost my first one while I was on the run with Harry and Ron.”

The men nodded.

After breakfast, she and John had numerous conversations about war and its effects on them while drinking tea and listening to Sherlock play his violin. She was surprised to learn how well he could play.

“Excuse me, Miss.”

Hermione shook her own head to bring herself back to the present. She realized that John and Sherlock were standing by the castle door. She was amused that Sherlock was still snarky because he had become lobster red, despite John telling him to put some sunscreen on. It did look painful so she took pity on him and gave him a soothing lotion that she made before she left London.

 “Here you go, miss.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Hermione accepted the pounds in return before grabbing a map brochure of the castle. She gave the two men a smile as she approached them.

“Shall we go watch some battles?”

“Let’s go! Oh, Sherlock, please stop griping about your sunburn.”

John and Hermione started to walk into the castle with a brooding detective following them. They approached the one of the areas for the reenactment. Hermione and John just ignored Sherlock for a few minutes while they exchanged pleasantries since they saw each other at breakfast.

“Yes, I really enjoyed to the peaceful walk along the beach, and did you get a closer look at St. Aiden’s Church? I am so sorry that we had to rush out of there the last time.”

“Yes, we did despite Sherlock’s moaning of seeing it before. We even stopped at the Grace Darling Museum per Sherlock’s request.”

“Isn’t it a darling museum?”

“I was truly enlightened there.”

“Quiet you two. It is about to start.” Sherlock shushed them. Hermione harrumphed at his attitude. It sometimes reminded her of someone from Hogwarts, but she couldn’t pinpoint who.

They enjoyed the reenactment of the last days of the War of the Roses. The three of them applauded the troops and the narrator of the show. Hermione quickly glanced at the map and saw something that would not only pique her interest, but Sherlock’s too.

“Say Sherlock?” Hermione turned towards him. Sherlock looked down at her. “I see on this map that this castle has a library within their clock tower. Shall we check it out?”

“Indeed,” Sherlock gave her a slight grin. “Let’s go check it out.”

Hermione turned around and went to her left towards the corridor. John lagged slightly behind at first, feeling a bit left out, but soon realized that she was just trying to get Sherlock into a better mood. He had enjoyed their talks because she understood the after effects of war and how it felt to have seen friends die. She was better than his old shrink.  He really liked her, but didn’t think she would feel the same. He sighed as they all looked at the various knights and paintings along the hall. Hermione was prattling off information from the brochure in her hand. ‘She would be better suited for Sherlock since they are intellectually compatible.’

“Here it is! The Library!”

They stood in front of a large wooden door. Hermione tugged it open and went inside. The two other men followed her. Hermione felt a slight pull of magic to her right and shot a glance that way. She thought she saw something familiar, and she looked at the other two. Sherlock was looking towards the left. 

‘Hmm... I wonder if they casted an anti-muggle spell.’

“John and Sherlock, I am going to go this way and loop around.”

“Alright, Hermione. Looks like Sherlock sees something that way.” John pointed to the left. Hermione nodded. “Meet you halfway around?”

“Sure thing!” Hermione smiled at John before she pivoted to the right. She noticed something in the corner of her eye. She moved down one of the wider aisles, which had books on ancient castles and ghosts. She noticed a strange looking statue at the end of the aisle. It looked vaguely familiar, but she didn’t think that any of the Hogwarts ghosts had any statues of themselves. As she walked a little closer, the face of the statue became clearer. She did a double take when she realized it was the Grey Lady.

Hermione gasped as something flew by her ear and hit the ground behind her. Hermione started to cough when she realized that she was getting hit with Dungbombs. “Bloody Hell, am I back at Hogwarts?” She whipped out her wand a placed a bubble head charm on herself so she could breathe.

“LEAVE HER ALONE YOU WITCH!!”

Hermione’s head popped up in surprise to hear Peeves’ voice. “PEEVES, STOP!” Hermione shouted. “It’s me, Hermione Granger!” She dodged another Dungbomb.

Peeves paused his next throw when he heard Hermione’s plea. He looked at the young witch below him and realized that it was the smart witch from the Golden Trio. “Well looksee here, it’s the Brainiac of the Golden Trio.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she dipped her noggin. “Yes, Peeves. I am the brain of the Trio. Now, why are you here, and is that really the Grey Lady?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Peeves popped straight up into a serious mood, which scared Hermione a little. “I am here protecting her from an evil wizard.”

“WHAT?!” Hermione looked at him in shock.

“Yes, you heard me right. Someone came into Hogwarts and somehow did this…” He bobbed up and down next to the statue. “to the Grey Lady and Sir Nick.” Hermione gasped. “But that isn’t all.” Peeves flipped over twice before continuing. “They blasted Sir Nick to pieces. He is gone.”

‘What?” Hermione’s jaw dropped and she teared up a bit. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Oh yes, Professy Flitty said it was.” Peeves backflipped again. “He was able to save her because he came running from the loud noise that Sir Nick made being shattered.” Peeves drooped after that.

“Was he able to find a way for you two to leave Hogwarts? I thought ghosts couldn’t leave the castle.”

Peeves perked up with a flip. “Oh yes, he and Sir Bloody figured out that if they put something of hers in this castle because they were built around the same time, she could come here in spirit. He transferred her original writings to this library, and I was ordered by Sir Bloody to watch her.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “That makes sense.” Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist a couple of times to clear the air and up the mess on the floor. “Now, are you two protected from attacks?”

Peeves shook his head, “No, Professy Flitty hasn’t had a chance to come back to ward because the professys had to renew the castle’s defenses.”

“Oh no, that means you haven’t had a break at all.” Hermione looked horrified and she fell into a thought. “Hmm…” Peeves floated down closer to her when he realized that she might help them.

“Peeves,” Hermione rummaged through her bag for a small bell jar. She quickly created one of her favorite blue bell flames before looking at the poltergeist in front of her. “I am going to turn this into a portkey and shift you back to Hogwarts to let Professor Flitwick that I am going to ward the area for troublemakers. Okay?”

Peeves did a couple of joyous backflips before he carefully grabbed the jar from her.

“I am going to tap the top to send you. When it is time to come back, tell him to tap it again and say “Lady Grey.”

Peeves jiggled his body in excitement. “I will wait for your return before I leave this library. We need to discuss what you can use for defense when you are watching.”  Hermione gave him a slight glare.

“Yes, oh smart one,” Peeves gleefully remarked before he disappeared.

Hermione looked around to see if there was any other damage before she warded the books and one of her beloved ghosts from her early days. Hermione decided to place a dust repellant spell on the books just in case she couldn’t convince Peeves to stop using the Dungbombs. Then she decided to place a ward to alert Hogwarts and herself of any magical humans within fifty yards of the Grey Lady statue.  She fished out a small test tube to rub the statue and get some residue from it to figure out how to reverse the spell. ‘I am so sorry, Grey Lady.’ Hermione kept muttering to herself.

She took a step back and thought through everything she did once the poltergeist left. She was satisfied with her results, and hoped that the suspect would be caught soon. ‘Come to think of it, it reminds me of my second year.’ Hermione gasped at the realization that it would likely be someone that was there during her time at Hogwarts. ‘Obviously It can’t be a basilisk because Harry killed the one at school, and they are hard to find. I just can’t think who would want to replicate it.’

Hermione sighed as she carefully selected a book from one of the shelves and sat down in one of the nearby leather chairs. She was slowly getting engrossed about the ancient history on Bamburgh Castle when she heard an internal alarm.

“Shite, the Grey Lady!” Hermione jumped up from her chair and dropped the book into its seat before whipping out her wand. When she turned around, she was in for a big surprise.  There was Justin Finch-Fletchley standing there cursing at the barrier around the statue.

“Justin!” He spun around in high alert, but his shoulders sagged when he realized that it was Hermione’s handiwork around the surrounding area.

“Bloody Hell, Hermione! Don’t you ever take a vacation?” Justin sneered.

“Well, Justin, I am on one right now. I just happened to run into Peeves and got the whole story, but I don’t understand why?”

“Why?’ He snapped. “Because we were paid attention to before we went home that dreadful second year, but it was back to status quo on the train after the summer.”

“But why attack the ghosts?”

“They were bloody annoying while we were there!”

“Really? I didn’t have an issue other than Peeves.”

Justin growled as he went on the attack. Hermione stayed on alert for any tricks by him. She knew that she couldn’t let her guard down since he had improved his dueling skills since their days at Hogwarts. ‘I wonder if Professor Flitwick heard the alarm.’

The flashes from both Hermione’s and Justin’s wands alerted John and Sherlock of trouble in the library.

John looked like he wanted to help, but Sherlock held him back. “No, John. This is what we were talking about when we first met her. They are doing magic, and we can’t help her.”

Hermione overheard Sherlock talking to John and shifted her body a little to the right to shield them from any of Justin’s spells.

“Sherlock! John! Please stay hidden! This is a dangerous man, who knows what he could do to any bystanders.”

John huffed. “Do you want us to make sure that no one else comes into the Library?”

“That would be bloody brilliant!”

“Hermione? Who are you talking to?”

“Sherlock Holmes and his companion, John Watson.”

Justin did a double take at the names, which distracted him just enough for Hermione sneak in an offensive spell. His arms and legs locked up and he fell over frozen like she did to Neville their first year.

POP!

“PROTEGO!”

“PROTEGO!”

Hermione flicked up a defensive shield to see who has arrived. She smiled at the short little man standing there in his glory.  “Professor Flitwick!”

“Hermione Granger!” He squeaked in his happy voice. “I am so glad that you are here, my brilliant student.”

They both released their spells, and gave each other hugs of gratitude. 

“Now tell me, did you catch someone in the act?”

“Yes, Professor, but I think you will be surprised with the answer.” Hermione pointed to the stiff body on the floor.

“Justin Finch-Fletchley?” He sputtered.

“Yes, I was surprised as well.”

“Hermione?”

Professor Flitwick and Hermione turned towards two men that were walking towards them.

“Oh, John and Sherlock, come on over.” Hermione smiled. “I want you to meet one of my professors from Hogwarts. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, say hello to Professor Flitwick.” Sherlock and John shook the little man’s hand. “Professor, these two are non-magical people but they are aware of it through Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft. He works for the British Majesty.”

“Oh splendid.” Flitwick clapped his hands. “Aren’t you a detective, Sherlock?” Sherlock looked at him in surprise.

“How did you know that?”

“Ah.. you aren’t the only one that pays attention to the other world meaning the non-magic one.”

“Professor Dumbledore?”

He nodded. “And Professor Snape.”

“Ahh…that does make sense.” Hermione sighed at the thought of the two brave men from the war.

“CRUCIO!”

Hermione fell screaming in pain. Her body was thrashing from the spell. John started to go to her but Professor Flitwick growled. “Don’t! You will be hurt too.”

“Everte Statum!”

The professor threw Justin back against the bookcase, making the large heavy books fall atop onto him.

“Wingardium Leviosa! Incarcerous!” He magically lifted the knocked-out body out of the book pile and tied him up. Then he laid him down near the group so they could a better watch on him.

Once John saw that the suspect was incapacitated by the professor, he rushed over to Hermione to check on her condition. He felt helpless because he hadn’t seen anything like this during the war. He carefully picked up her hand, and was surprised to feel the slight ripples from the aftereffects. He looked up at the two other men. They gave him a sad smile. “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Filius sighed before giving him a slight nod. “I can send a message to Madam Pomfrey, the school’s nurse.  She has dealt with this before sadly.” Filius flicked his wand to send a message to the nurse. The men were surprised on how he communicated.

“Really?” John looked at him in shock. “How?”

“Do you remember me mentioning Professor Snape?” John and Sherlock nodded. “He was a spy for the good and he used to get the Crucio curse a lot from the Dark Wizard.” Their jaws dropped. “Yes, Lord Voldemort was pure evil and didn’t even treat his followers well.”

Hermione groaned as she started to wake up. “My head.” She tried to move her hand that was in John’s but met with some resistance. It made her eyes fly open and reclosed them just as fast due to the brightness in the library. “Please tell me someone got the number on that bus.”

John and Sherlock chuckled at her remark. “Yes, Hermione.” John patted her hand. “Your professor took care of the suspect that did this to you.”

“Oh, bloody hell, we forgot to make sure that Justin was secured into a cell.” Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up. John put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Please lay still. We are going to get you some help with Madam Pomfrey.”

Hermione groaned at the name. “Please hurry. I need some of the calming draught for the nerves.”

“You don’t have any of that in your little bag of yours?” Sherlock inquired.

Hermione popped up in surprise and regretting immediately. John moved behind her to allow her to lean against him. She smiled wanly at his assistance.

“Little bag?” Professor Flitwick’s head tilted at the question.

“Yes, sir. I had created this bag back before Harry, Ron and I went on the run. I carried everything in it.” She slipped it out underneath her sundress and laid onto her lap.

“Is this the same bag, where I heard that you kept a portrait of a former headmaster?”

Hermione groaned at that memory. “Yes, Headmaster Black, a pain in my arse.”

Professor Flitwick burst out laughing.

“Anyway, have you contacted Harry yet?” Hermione semi-glared at her former professor as she rummaged for her potions box before she pulled it out.

“No, I haven’t yet but I shall right now since I know that you seem alright.”

“Expecto Patronum!”

An Eagle flew out of his wand, which made Hermione snort at the irony.

“Please go to Harry Potter and tell him to bring a couple of Aurors for an arrest.” The bird disappeared.

 Professor Flitwick turned to see Hermione drink a vial of the draught as she rested against John. “Now, I don’t want to hear any objections, but I still want you to be checked out by the Matron.”

Hermione groaned as John nudged her back for attention. “Yes, John?”

“Please get checked out for me and Sherlock.” John gave her a puppy eyed look. “Unless you want me to check you out personally.”

“No, I’ll let her see me.”

“Good because you were going to let me if you liked it or not.” Madam Pomfrey walked over to them.

“Madam Pomfrey!” Hermione tried to sit up.

“Stay still you poppycock.” Madam Pomfrey pulled out her mediwand. “Now what seems to be the problem this time young lady?”

Hermione huffed. “I got crucioed by one of my former classmates.” She waved her hand towards the direction of Justin.

When Madam Pomfrey gasped, Hermione nodded. “Yes, you are seeing that right. He said that he hated ghosts, but the petrification of Sir Nicholas during our second year piqued his interest.”

“Can you tell your companions’ name?”

“Oh, I am sorry. This is Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. They were there when it happened.” Each man nodded at the introduction but John shifted his body slightly to make her more comfortable.

“You are the doctor?” She asked John.

“Yes, I was a non-magical army doctor.”

Madam Pomfrey could see the concern on his face for Hermione. “Ah…very good.” He tentatively took her hand for morale support.

Hermione smiled at him as she squeezed it. “Watch her do her magic.”

John turned his attention to Pomfrey as she drew up a paper and pen for notes.

“By the way, Madam Pomfrey, I did have one calming draught that I had on me.”

She took a note of it before she ran her mediwand over her body to see if there is any damage to her internal organs. She would either shake her head or nod it. She pulled out her handipack which stored a few potions that she thought she might need.

“Now young lady, you are fine for the most part. It might take a couple of days to get rid of the shaking.” Hermione bobbed her head. “Please take this blue one before you go to bed at night for the next two days. It is a different version of the sleep draught.”

“Okay, Madam Pomfrey.” Hermione carefully placed those vials into her potion box still on her lap. “Do I still take the calming draughts?”

“Yes, three times a day until the shaking goes away.” She graced her with a soft smile.

“Splendid! Thank you for coming on short notice.”

“Well I did become fond of you, Harry and Ron over the years.” She turned towards the tied up body. “I hope Harry puts this guy away for wanting to kill ghosts.”

“Kill ghosts?” Sherlock sputtered.

“Yes, Sherlock, kill ghosts.” Professor Flitwick turned toward the statue near them and pointed, “That was a ghost.”

The two men gasped.

“But how is that possible?”

“We haven’t figured that out, but I am sure that Hermione will try to help us figure it out.” Filius gave her an all-knowing look.

Hermione laughed. “Yes, sir, I will come at the end of the week if you haven’t figured it out yet.”

“I would like to help if I could.” Sherlock piped in.

“Me, too.” John didn’t want to feel left out.

“Alright, it’s settled. Owl me on Saturday and let me know where to portkey the three of us.”

“Certainly, Miss Granger.” The diminutive professor dipped in agreement. “Professor McGonagall would be pleased to hear this.” Hermione smiled.

“Are we done yet, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes, Hermione, we are.” I will want to see you at the end of the week to check on your progress.”

“Fine.” Hermione slowly got up from the floor and turned to Filius, “Can you show Sherlock the statue before we leave?”

“It would be my pleasure. Excellent work on your spellwork.”

“Oh right!” Hermione flicked her wrist to cancel the spells. “There you go.”

“I am going back to the castle to give Minerva the good news, Filius.”

“Splendid, Poppy.” Filius smiled before leading Sherlock to the Grey Lady statue.

“I will see you soon, young lady.” The Matron stared her down.

“Don’t worry, ma’am! I will make sure she follows her instructions.”

Poppy smiled at John. “What a nice gentleman, Hermione.” Hermione blushed.

Poppy laughed as she popped out of the room.

Hermione turned to face John and gave him a warm hug. “Thank you, John.”

“For what?”

“For being here even though you didn’t know how to help me.”

“You noticed.”

“I did but that’s okay.” Hermione gave him a soft smile. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“What’s that, Hermione?” John pulled back slightly to look into her brown eyes.

“I like you, John and I don’t want to stop communications once this week is over.”

“I would like to keep in touch with you, too.” John shyly smiled. “Where do you live?”

“London.”

“What?” John gave her a surprised look. “We do too.” 

“I might live in the city on the non-magic side but I work in the magical part so I am there but not really.” She laughed.

“Ah, right.” John nodded. “Do you want to pursue it?”

“What does this tell you?” Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a resounding kiss on the lips. He tightened his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

“FINALLY!”

John and Hermione sprang apart because they had forgotten that they weren’t alone.

“What? Sherlock? What?” John looked at him befuddled.

“I didn’t think you two would ever get on with it.”

Both Hermione’s and John’s cheeks grew slightly pink.

“Oh, Miss Granger?”

“Yes, Professor?”

“I approve of this one the best.”

Hermione laughed at his assessment before she turned to John.

“Shall we, with Sherlock of course, get something to eat?” John shook his head. “Why not?”

“I think, my dear sweet Hermione, Sherlock wants to meet your Harry Potter.”

Hermione did a slight double take before looking at Sherlock to see his agreement of John’s statement.

“Oh right, I should have figured that.” She smiled. “Professor, will you be alright explaining it to Harry?”

“Yes, my child!” He started to wave the new couple away. “Now go before you get snagged by your best friend.”

“Thank you, professor.” Hermione dipped her body slightly before reaching out for John’s hand. “Just tell Harry that I will floo-call him later.” Filius and Sherlock nodded their assent. “Alright, John, let’s go to that local tavern nearby.”

“Sure, Hermione.” John gave a small peck on her cheek before they strolled out of the library leaving Sherlock in his glory.


End file.
